Naruto: Sage of Prophecy
by The Great Sage of Fire
Summary: The ninja world is thrown into ruin due to the Third Hokage's untimely death. Naruto and those who support him struggle in a war-torn ninja world and strive for peace. Will they achieve their goals or will they meet death at the hands of their enemies? Read to find out. (AU)


**Hey everyone, this is the start of my new story, Naruto: Sage of Prophecy. I'd like to get some things out of the way before you guys start reading. First of all I know this first chapter seems rushed and that's because I don't like to write the basic training. Rest assured though when Naruto starts more advanced training you will get to read about it. Second of all this story is AU so anything that doesn't adhere to cannon is like that because I decided to change it. And finally I'd like to inform you all that this story may change in tone from chapter to chapter. So try not to focus to much on that. Well I hope you enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1

"The Ninja world is a cruel place, the strongest of men can be silenced with a single kunai and the most disgusting human's imaginable can rise to great power. The Ninja world has always carried a cycle of hatred. We kill to protect what we cherish as do all others, those who wish to avenge what they once cherished bring about new wars and conflicts. And I'm sad to say not even I can break this cycle. But you can, I belive you are the one that will break this cycle of hatred and bring about ture peace...Naruto" Hiruzen Sarutobi whispered to the young blonde biy who was no older than 5 years old. The aged Hokage was currently laying in a hospital bed, the signs of sickness were obvious and one as young as Naruto could tell from the man's ragged breath's he had only hours left.

"But Old Man, what am I going to do without you? I can't do all that by myself, I need your help Old Man!" Pleaded Naruto as he cried innocent tears that only a child could shed. Hiruzen smiled carinlgy at the boy, a small movement of his wrist and an ANBU appeared out of nowhere. The mask of a Raven adorned the short man's face. Naruto jumped and stretched his arms out in front of Hiruzen.

"Don't hurt him you jerk!" Naruto yelled as he stared down the ANBU with resolve, Hiruzen responded to that with a hearty chuckle that brought forth a fit of coughs that did not sound healthy at all. When Hiruzen regained his breathing he smiled at Naruto and the ANBU.

"Naruto this is Itachi, your new guardian and teacher" Hiruzen explained, the ANBU removed his mask to reveal the face of a boy who seemed to be about 10 years old, Narutolooked at both Hiruzen and Itachi with a puzzled look on his young face. The depressing atmoshpere momentarilly forgotten.

"What do you mean Old Man?" Questioned the blonde.

"Itachi had an upcoming mission that would of forced him to do something horrible, I have no way of protecting Konoha after my death but I can protect whom I really care about. You two along with two others will be leaving this village tonight and hiding out in an old Uchiha hideout. Itachi and another will train you in the way's of a ninja and when you are deemed strong enough I want you to search out the Toad Sage Jiraiya. Simply tell that man your name and I am sure he will take care of the rest. Go now, I fear for your safety" Hiruzen commanded and Itachi nodded sharply, he sliped his mask back on and attempted to grab Naruto, only for the boy to slip from his grasp and desperately hold on to the old man. Naruto openly cried as he tried to hold on to the person he cared most for.

"But your the strongest, some stupid sickness can't kill you. Your the Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed and though he wanted to console the boy Hiruzen no longer had the energy to speak, he could only offer the boy a sad smile before closing his eyes for the last time. Naruto wailed loudly and attempted to wake up the old man but Itachi could hear someone approaching. He grabbed the blonde and the two dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OLD MAN!" Nartuo shouted when he and Itachi appeared in what appeared to be an underground passage, the floor and ceiling consisted of old wooden planks while the walls where wat appeared to be stone. Naruto looked around and locked gazes with Itachi. To the blonde's surprise the ANBU just walked of in a direction. Not a second later did the blonde catch up with him and begin questioning him.

"I don't understand, why can't we just stay here. THis is our home!" Naruto exclaimed and Itachi simply sighed, remorse evident in his voice.

"We must leave, the Uchiha are planning a coup and now without Lord Hokage around Danzo will make it a full out civil war. This village will be nothing but wreckage in a month's time. Lord Hokage believed that the Will of Fire could live on in you. Make your own Legend Naruto Uzumaki. And become even greater than your father" Itachi finihsed and before Naruto could question the teen the two arrived at a door. Waiting their where three people. The first was a young boy Naruto's age that the blonde recalled as Sasuke Uchiha. The boy wore hsi usual outfit of a black shirt and white cargo shorts. Next was a purple haired girl that looked a little older than Itachi. Her hair was held up in a spikey ponytail and she wore a tan trench coat over some standard ninja gear. Naruto was still about to ask Itachi what he meant about hsi father but the Uchiha cut him off.

"Come on, Danzo will soon be on the hunt for us and we really don't need that drama." itachi stated and the purple haired girl nodded in agreement, She grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder while Itachi gripped Naruto by the shoulder. The group dissapeared in a puff of smoke and a swirl of leaves .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Itachi answer my question! Who was my father and what do you know about my parents" Shouted Naruto, the group of four was currently seated around a campfire somewhere in the land of fire, for the past hour they had been using the Body Flicker technique to move at amazing speeds through fire country. The group deciding they where far enough stopped here for the night. Naruto had been pestering Itachi while Sasuke clung to the former ANBU like a lifeline. THe purple haired girl that was named Anko had been covering their tracks the whole time and had barely spoken a word.

"Fine, your deserve to know anyway." Itachi announced and in an instant Naruto was rapt with attention. Blue eyes glowing with hope. "Your father was a great man known by many names, The Yellow Flash being the most prominent. Your father was Minato Namikaze. The Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. He was also the one who sealed the nine-tailed fox inside of you when you where born at the cost of his life" Itachi said in a monotone, Naruto simply stood shock still, not even his hair swayed with the wind.

"M-my dad? He put a demon inside me...is that why the villagers hated me? Am I a demon?" Naruto questioned and Itachi shook his head in the negative. At this point Sasuke was also interested in this converstaion.

"You are the Container of the Nine Tails, like a scroll that holds a kunai. Or in this case a boy who is single hadedly holding back the most powerfull of the Nine Tailed Beasts. You are a hero Naruto and you can never forget that" Itachi said and the blonde nodded, his blue eyes gaining back some of their color. Yet they were still dull comparied to their usual gleam. Itachi seeing this decided to disclose some more information.

"Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was a powerful Jonin in her own right and one of the last pure blood Uzuamaki, she and your father where amrried in secret and she was a good friend of my mothers. They had even panned for youa nd Sasuke to grow up best friends" Itachi recalled with a faint smile upon hsi lips, Naruto couldn't help the happy tears that flowed from his eyes. The news was simply to wonderfull, he could have asked more about his mother or father but he decided today was enough. Without another word he layed back on the grass and closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Wake up Human" **Bellowed a deep and sinister voice, the blonde awoke in a start and took stock of his current surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a massive sewer with tubes running along the walls. The two sets of tubes where made up of Massive red ones and smaller blue ones, the voice that called out to him emenated from down the sewer so he decided to go that way. Not long after he arrived in a massive room illuminated by the faint red glow of the Larger tubes on the wall.

"Who's their?" Questioned the blonde and two massive red slitted eyes glared through the darkness, in seconds new light appeared and illuminated the face of a massive fox with orange fur. It's lips set in a thin line. Betraying none of its emotions. Naruto could do nothing but look up at the massive fox in fear. The beast huffed in annoyance.

"**Pathetic child, I do not have the time nor patience to teach you to speak." **The fox growled out and Naruto shook of the sense of fear and looked up at the fox with a confused look.

"So your the Nine Tails, your a lot smaller than I pictured you to be" Naruto insulted and in response the Nine Tails growled violently and attempted to strike Nartuo with one of it's paws, only for a set of Iron Bars to shoot up and block the fox's attack. Nine Tail's growled violently and placed it's paw on the ground.

"**Your idiotic father did this to me. He split my chakra in two and took one half with him to the grave, for me to regain my lost power you will need to loosen the seal" **Nine Tails commanded and Naruto glared back at the fox. Shaking his head in the negative.

"Never you jerk, you just want to get free don't you?" Naruto asked and the fox growled violently.

"**Idiot boy, THe only way for me to be free is if you completely open the seal. Tearing half of that paper of shoudl let me start absorbing the worlds energy and also give me access to your senses so I can experience the world again. And as payment when I regain my full power you may challenge me to battle, if you win I will allow you to use my power as you please until the day you die." **The fox proposed and and Naruto looked the beast deep in the eye, it's slitted pupils holding strong and true. Naruto did this sfor a few minutes until a smile broke out on his face.

"Alright, I'll trust you on this" The blonde stated and before the fox could reply naruto tore of half of the small seal tag on the Iron Bars, the fox just watched as the blonde dropped to the ground sweating horribly. Naruto looked up at the fox with a look of pure betrayal onyl for the fox to wrap the blonde in red chakra, dulling the pain.

"**Stupid child you were supposed to empty your chakra reserves first. Now my potent chakra is battling against your chakra and soon your chakra will become as potent as mine, while your chakra will be much more powerfull learning chakra control will be all hell. I'm helping the process along so when you wake up your chakra will be assimilated. Good luck" **The fox said cheekily and Naruto watched as everything faded to black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto wake up!" Itachi commanded and the blonde opened his eyes wearilly, he looked around and saw the bodies of several ANBU with blank white masks. Itachi had blood spatter on his face while Anko had a bandage on her arm. Sasuke was sitting far away from the scene, a scared look on his face.

"What happened!" Naruto excalimed and Itachi exhaled deeply.

"When you where sleeping you suddenly started emitting a massive amount of potent chakra that allowed these ROOT memebers to find us, luckily Danzo's dogs are only chuunin level so Anko and I were able to take them down with relative ease. Come on we still have a way to walk since I'm low on chakra." Itachi commanded and the group started to walk, Sasuke seemed to hang to the back so Naruto walked up beside him. The Uchiha boy seemed to be lost in his own world so the Uzumaki decided to lighten the mood.

"So, what's up?" Naruto questioned and Sasuke looked at the blonde in surprise then stared at the ground with a sad look on his face.

"I wasn't allowed to stay with mom and dad, all I have left is Itachi. I'm happy that he can train me now but we don't have a village anymore." Sasuke questioned and to the boy's surprise Naruto just grinned widely.

"That means we can help everyone, without the Old Man their to keep everyone together the village has lost its Will of Fire. Soon enough to village will tear itself apart nd we arent strong enough to stop it. But now we can help everyone in the world. And I promised to myself I'd make the Old Man proud and break the cycle of hatred." Naruto said with conviction and Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. The Uchiha's small frown soon morphed into a smile that could melt any heart.

"And I'll help you, I'll get strong and help you get rid of the hatred in this world. I promise" Sasuke said and held out his hand to Naruto, the blonde grinned widley and shook the hand of his new friend. His new best friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell!' Naruto exclaimed as he dodged and weaved out of a barrage of shuriken and senbon needles, the purple haired girl known as Anko was chasing him down with fire in her eyes. The blonde had just eaten a stick of Dango he found cookign and now the crazy lady was trying to kill him! Itachi and Sasuke where both laughing lightly at the interaction between the usually quiet girl and the hyperactive blonde.

"This is for eating my Dango, Itachi made that for me and me only. I am going to castrate you!" Anko proclaimed and pinned the blonde to the ground using several kunai, she landed infront of him and positioned a kunai near his crotach. Before she could do anything else Naruto let loose a wave of navy blue chakra that sent the purple haired girl flying. Anko looked at the blonde with wide eyes. His pupils were currently slitted and his chakra was fluctuating around him violently. Seeing he was no lon ger in danger the blonde struggled slighlty to haul his chakra back in.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" Questioned Naruto as he ran up to Anko that was holding her ankle in pain.

"**Inject your chakra into her ankle, it'll increase her healign factor" **Nine Tails commanded and Naruto did not question it, he did as told and the small pleasent sound that emenated from Anko told him it was working. Soon all signs of swelling were gone and her ankle seemed fine.

"I don't know what that was and I don't care. Thanks kid" Anko said and stood back up giving the blonde a childish grin. Naruto grinned abck and at that moment a friendship formed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This place is cooooooool" Naruto yelled as he ran and Sasuke ran around the Uchiha compound, the palce had obviously been redone recently with wooden floor and walls. Their was a kitchen a living room and a few indoor training dojo's. Their was also a massive courtyard outback that overlooked the lake the place was surrounded by. THeir were several rooms alrady set up with cloths for the group.

"Come on you two it's time to get some training done" Itachi said and Anko took this moment to slip away and do who knows what. The group of three headed to the outdoor training ground and Itachi sat the two boys down.

"Now I want you two to take this moment to unlock your chakra. Naruto you already did this when you and Anko where...playing. So I just want you to do that again" Itachi commanded and the two boys nodded. They closed their eyes and focused for a bit, Sasuke soon erupted with slightly dark blue chakra that soon calmed back down. A few minutes later Naruto let loose an equal sized blast of navy blue chakra. Itachi smiled seeing they got the hang of this so quickly.

"Good, now before we work on weapons I want you two to do some chakra control. Keep these stones attached to your back while you run around this field for the next hour" itachi commanded and handed the two boys large stones each about the size of a baseball. He placed them on the boy's backs and after some tweaking with their chakra the stones where sticking. The boy's spent the rest of the day in the hell known as Itachi's training.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anko it appears that the dispute in the leaf has been resolved" Itachi stated to the purple haired Kunoichi as the two ate some rice. Anko looked at Itachi with wide eyes.

"What do you mean Itachi?"

"It looks like my father and Danzo have formed an agreement to militarize The Hidden Leaf and assure their place as the most powerfull. They are planning to asume complete control of Hidden Sand within the year. It looks like the starts of another great Ninja war" Itachi stated and Anko frowned.

"Will little Naruto and Sasuke have to face this alone?" Anko questioned.

"No, I will be their to help them" Itachi stated and when Anko looked in his eyes she saw something she rarely saw in the Uchiha's eyes. She saw resolve.

"I'll be their too. For you and them" She stated with a rare serious look in her eyes, Itachi smiled hearing this and the two shared a short moment together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 Year Later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Roared Sasuke as he let loose a fireball with a diameter of a metre atleast, the ball of flame collided with a widden raining post sending burnt splinters flying in all directions. When the smoke died down it revealed a charred stump where the post had once been. Sasuke grinned and looked over to Naruto who held his fingers in a cross shape. A clone appeared beside him and the clone changed into a shuriken. The blonde threw the small wepon at high speed snad when it collided with the training post a massive explosion rocked the training field.

"**Shadow Clone: Exploding Clone" **Naruto stated in triumph seeing that his attack had created a large crater, Itachi appeared in a blur of speed and a quick earth jutsu later the ground was repaired. He smiled at the two young boys. The entire year had been a relentless regime of physical training and chakra control. As both boys had amazing reserves they needed to learn to control it. Anko had also worked on weapon training with the boys from time to time.

"Good, now I want you two to try and land a hit on me" Itachi commanded in the two boys dissapeared in blurs of speed before reappearing infront of the Uchiha elder.

"Let's go over chakra and how ninja use it" Itachi stated as he easily dodge around a relentless assault of punches and kicks.

"Without our chakra we are just regular people who are at the peak of our physicla condition. Saturating out body with chakra gives us our strength and speed. That's why Naruto's extremely potenet chakra makes him alot faster and stronger than you Sasuke" Itachis tated as he dodged a falling axe kick from the blonde that cratered the ground.

"I have also taught you to concentrate your chakra to form attacks with amazing impact. As Naruto just did" Itachi said in an amused tone as He deflected a volley of shuriken from Sasuke, also cutting the hidden ninja wire in the process. One of the shuriken was deflected toward Naruto, the wepon simpyl bounced of the blondes skin.

"You have also learned to saturate your skin with chakra to make it extremely durable to any low power attack such as a shuriken without chakra empowering it." Itachi said as he leapt high in the air to dodge a fire ball. When he was in the air another volley of shuriken was thrown at him, hsi eyes widened when he attempte dot deflect one it exploded, along with the other 10 shuriken. The sky was lit up in a massive explosion that caused Naruto and Sasuke to grin. Only for Itachi to appear from out of nowhere infront of them completely unschathed. His eyes spinning with the sharingan.

"Good job, you two actually amde me use my Sharingan to Substitute out of that fast enough" itachi praised and before the two boys could do anything two earth clones rose up from the ground behind them and held kunai to their necks. They frowned and bowed their heads conceding defeat. Itachi smiled lightly as he let his Sharingan deactivate, his earth clones falling back to the ground as piles of dirt.

"It appears to me you two have a good handle on your chakra, and your chakra control. I guess it's time you two learned Taijutsu" Itachi said and walked toward one of the Dojo's, Naruto and Sasuke were quick to follow behind. When they arrived at the dojo Itachi held out two scrolls to the boys One held the Crest of the Uchiha clan while One held the crest of the Uzumaki Clan. The boys took them and before they opened them Itachi spoke.

"Sasuke that is the Taijutsu style created by Madara Uchiha, ti is highly advanced compared to the basic Uchiha style but I believe you can master it as I have. Naruto that style is suited to the Uzumaki who have alwsy had unusually potent chakra. It compensates foor your enhanced physical capabilites and also has a few Taijutsu techniques that are so high in chakra cost only an Uzumaki could perform them." Itachi said and the two boys opened the scrolls, the first thing they saw where two comlicated seals that glowed a warm yellow before the rest of the scroll unravelled.

"Those seals scan your chakra to make sure you are an Uzumaki or Uchiha. Good Luck" Itachi stated as he left the dojo through a back door. Leaving the two boys to their learning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright kiddies its time for dodge training!" Chanted Anko as she brandished a dozen kunai and sent them sailing at the boys, the weapons glowed a dangerous blue signifying they where chakra enhanced. Both Naruto and Sasuke who a moment before hand where coming out of the bath wrapped in towels where now running full speed. One hand deflecting weaponry with a kunai while the other hand was busy keeping their towels up.

"Sasuke we need two hand to survive this!" Naruto exclaimed and the Uchiha nodded his eyes turned crimson with a single black tomoe in each eye and he caught two senbon and threw one to Naruto. The two boys stabbed the senbon through the towels and bended them. The towels where now secure and at the same time the two boys caught a second kunai and stood their ground. They spun around and charged toward Anko while deflecting all they could. Stills everal Shurkien and kunai where able to cut them up a bit.

"**Shadow Kunai Jutsu!" **Naruto Shouted as he threw a chakra enhanced kunai, the kunai multiplied into several dozen as Sasuke flashed througyh hand seals, kunai still in hand.

""**Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" **Sasuke shouted as he unleashed a volley of small fireballs that accompanied Naruto's kunai. Anko looked at the incoming barrage with wide eyes as she flashed through hand seals.

"**Hidden Jutsu: Shadow Snake Hands!" **Shouted Anko as several snakes flew from her coat sleeves and attached to a nearby training post, she managed to pull herself out of the way just in time to not be riped to shreds then burned to death. She landed with a huff and before she could continue her assult Itachi came out of the compound with several glasses of Lemonade and a plate of sandwiches. He was currently wearing a pink apron that by no means reduced his badass factor. Or so he himself had stated.

"I can't beleive after five years together you still try to kill them all the time Anko" Itachi chastized as a now 16 year old Anko along with the 10 year olds Naruto and Sasuke ran up to him. While Anko was garbed in a fishnet body suit accompanied by an orange mini skirt under a tan trench coat the two boys where still in their towels. Itachi tossed the two boys two sets of Basic Black training gear and in a puff of smoke they where dressed.

"Alright you two, I think you guys are at Genin Level now, in lue of the leaf headbands you would have recieved in the village I made these for you" Itachi said and he pulled two headbands out of his back pocket. Both were long black cloth with a metal plate in the middle. On Sasuke's plate was a Sharingan eye design. On Naruto's was the Uzumaki swirl design with Nine Tails wrapped around it. Both boy's grinned widely and tied the headbands to their foreheads. The extra cloth hanging to their mid-back.

"Thankyou Brother" Sasuke stated in a tone that showed he was happy, Naruto meanwhile was showing his gratitiude by having female clones of himself dance a cheerleading routine devoted to itachi. The other members of their small group sweat dropped at Naruto's antics.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Sasuke who were now 13 years old were training in the back yard vigourously, both boys were running at stunning speed with massive boulders tied to their backs, sweat pored of their bodies as they pushed themselves. When Anko and Itachi came out wearing black cloaks with red clouds they were confused.

"Brother what's with the cloaks?" Sasuke questioned as both he and Naruto cut of the ropes leavin the boulders were they were, the two young boys walked up to Itachi and Anko who seemed troubled.

"Well you two Anko and I have been recruited by an organization known as Akatsuki, they are focused around Capturing the Tailed Beasts so we are joining to protect Naruto." Itachi stated and both Naruto and Sasuke seemed troubled.

"But who is gonna train us?" Naruto questioned and in response a third ninja stepped forward out of the house, the man was fairly tall with long spikey white hair going down to his back. The man wore simple green Training attire under a sleeveless red cloak. On hsi back was a large scroll and he wore a metal ninja headband with horns on it.

"Naruto, I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin. It's nice to meet my god-son." The man stated in a kind tone, Naruto stared at the man with wide eyes while Sasuke was hauled to the side by Anko who summoned a large scroll in a puff of smoke. Naruto took a few moments to go through everything in hsi mind and Jiraiya watched the emotions that played across his face. Of course their was the excitement of new trainign but their was also sadness and betrayal.

"Why...why wait all this time. The Old Man always talked about you! You were his most treausred student and you didn't even see him before he died!" Naruto yelled angrilly and Jiraiya accepted all this because it was true.

"And Your my God Father! Where ere you when the old man was struggling to keep me alive. With you around the villagers wouldn't have been such jerks and the old man wouldn't of had to bear so much! What's your excuse!?" Naruto finished and he took in a deep breath, Jiraiya still kept a solemn look on his face as he absorbed everything the boy had said.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I know it's pathetic but that's all I have. I'd liek to say I was keeping up a spy network but even in all my free tim instead of visitng I chose to fool around with loose women and drink my troubles away. I feared that seeing you would remind me to much of my beloved student Minato. But I'll try and make it up to you, I promise I'll train you to live up to what the old man believed you could achieve. You'll need to be strong to face the world as it is now" Jiraiya stated and hearing this Naruto gave the man a questioning look.

"What happened, we don't really get the newspaper here" Naruto joked lightly but the air of sereousness in the air held true, Jiraiya took a deep breath as Anko and Sasuke returned.

"Please everyone sit down" Jiraiya asked and Itachi brought out some chairs for everyone to sit on, once everyone was seated Jiriaya began.

"Starting with Sarutobi-Sensei's death the ninja world started to deteriorate, Danzo took over the village and kicked out of the civilians while taking in every orphan to train. He also allowed Orochimaru to join back with the village increasing their power. In the past few years they have taken over the Hidden Sand and Hidden Waterfall. They have the Jinchuuriki of both the Seven and One tails under complete Mind control thanks to the Sharingan. As a result The Hidden Cloud, Hidden Mist, and Hidden Stone have started to militarize. The Civil war in Mist is long forgotten and they are now fully united for some reason. Every minor village has been taken over or absorbed into one of the big five and the entire ninja world is in a state of war. It appears that for the next 4 years they will be at a standstill but after that all hell will break loose" Jiriaya finished in a sedated tone, Naruto and Sasuke were hearing all this with wide scared eyes while Itachi and Anko were able to school their expressions.

"So much pointless deaths! And for what? Fucking bragging rights! Why the hell are they all so blind to how pointless this all is, if they would stop trying or lpotting to kill eachother all the time we could live in peace! What is wrong with them!" Shouted Naruto as his blue slitted eyes glowed with power, for a second Jiriay thought the nine tails would break loose but Naruto was quickly able to school himself.

"It's hard to be mad at alot of them after hearing their reasons, alot of people just want to protect what is precious to them. Everyone is just scared of losing what they love they need to destory everything that could cause it harm. Having people like Danzo and Orochimaru doesn't make things any easier, men who strive only for their own power will always fuel the cycle. Making it stronger, but it is the kind hearted that keep it going. The men and women who are honestly good people and just want to protect what they love. Those are the ones who keep the cycle going. Until everyone can understand eachother we cannot have piece, understanding is what will break the cycle of hatred." Jiraiya stated with conviction and after absorbing everything the same fire entered Naruto's eyes.

"Then teach me Sensei, make me strong enough to defeat all the evil ones like Danzo and give me the wisdom to bring good people together!" Naruto stated with a new fire in his eye, seeing this Jiraiya grinned widely and met the boy's flaming gaze.

"I'll do just that"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you all liked it and please Read and review. Oh and If anybody is interested I would like a beta for this story. Until next time :)**


End file.
